


the mobster and the forensic

by GabbyD



Series: the gay bird and his riddler man [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Domswald, Edgeplay, Forensic Scientist Nygma, GCPD, Kingpin Oswald, M/M, Praise Kink, Puppy Ed, Season/Series 01, Semi-Public Sex, Submissive Ed, Suspicious Jim Gordon, Table Sex, Teasing, morgue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: Oswald notices the way Edward Nygma has been staring at him. He decides to pay the GCPD's most prized forensic scientist a visit in order to find out why is that.Needless to say, he had plans in mind for the two of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back to the filth, this time with season one Nygmobblepot! Inspired by Baskervilleshund's gifset, /post/138434211045/  
> Oswald was done by Lee (Lyrae_Immortalis) and Ed by me, Remus (GabbyD)!  
> Please enjoy!

Oswald stood in the shadows and watched as Edward Nygma entered the room and began puttering about, gathering the tools and equipment he required to study the cadaver before him. Oswald watched closely, intrigued.   
  
“I can tell you how he died, if that is what you desire.” Oswald repressed a chuckle as the other let out a squeak of surprise.

Ed stared at the small man, as if trying to make sure it was really him. "Mr. Penguin?"   
  
He looks back at the corpse and fixes his own glasses. "Stabbed seven times on the thorax with a sharp blade, probably a pocket knife. Mr. John Doe died somewhere between 10PM and midnight..." he looks at the kingpin, who seems bored, "s-sir."   
  
He tried to fix his posture, hiding his fidgeting hands behind his body. "How can I be of assistance?"

Oswald ran his tongue over his teeth, sucking slightly as he stepped out of the shadows. "Hello again, Mr. Nygma. What a… quaint little place you have here"   
  
Ignoring his question Oswald made his way over to the forensic scientist, who stood there fidgeting nervously.  _ Such an innocent lamb. _  He bent down towards the corpse, “Hello to you too, Mr. Capozza.” he said with a light chuckle. Glancing up at the analyst Oswald smirked, enjoying the timid man's reactions.

"What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end and the end of every race?" Ed asked, before he could help himself. "Sorry, I forgot you don't like riddles, sir. It's the letter 'E'. Just..." he continued, nervous under the stare of the other, "Just call me Ed, everyone does."

Oswald eyed the man as he rattled off his riddle, and rambled through an explanation. His jitters had him looking more boyish than he appeared. “Hmm… Ed. Yes, thank you.” His name felt odd on his tongue.

"Mr. Nygma,” Oswald said prodding at the corpse on the table as he ignored the small protest coming from the other man, “do you know why I have come to visit you today? No? Why don't you take a guess.”

Ed swallowed at the sound of his first name being spoken by the infamous criminal before him, someone he admired so much. He yelped as the man started touching the cadaver, trying to object while still keeping his distance. "Mr. Penguin!"

"I..." he started, stopping on his tracks at the question. "To see Mr. Capozza, I suppose?" Ed guessed, unsure. He couldn't think of a reason for the man to visit him except to make sure things went his way with the corpse. Though that didn't make much sense either, as the crime was perfect as always. There was little to connect the victim to the mobster.

Oswald pursed his lips and tapped his foot.  _ These games really were no fun when people wouldn’t play along.  _ “Yes, I suppose…” Oswald said, sarcastically. “However, did it ever occur to you, that it is you I am here to see?” Stepping away from the slab Oswald walked around to where the scientist was standing. He tilted his head, eyeing him quizzically before grinning.

Ed froze, feeling like a prey under the Penguin's glare. "Me?" he asks, stupidly. The other's smirk inciting him and making him flustered; he couldn't help but take a glimpse at the man before looking down again, afraid of being caught doing so. "I don't follow. What do you want?" Ed repeated the word said to him some time ago, taking note in the irony.

_ Had he angered the man that much when they first met? _

“Yes, you.” Oswald chuckled, darkly. Oswald loved how submissive the other was. How he never kept his eyes on him for long. He just stood there, waiting, docile as a lamb. “You see Mr. Nygma, I’ve seen the way you look at me. How your eyes track me whenever I enter this hovel of a police station. But do you know what, I can’t help but wonder why that is?”

“Is malice your intention, or something much sweeter? Tell me, Edward.”

Edward flushed, not knowing how to answer and stumbling his way. Nobody had noticed him before. "No malice intended! I... I didn't mean any offense, sir, I swear to you! I was just..." he faltered, face burning red, trying to find a way to put it that wouldn't end with his death. "I was just..."

Oswald listened to the man stutter, revelling in his reaction. He watched closely as the analyst fidgeted under his gaze, adjusting his glasses and playing with the sleeves of his coat; a blush colouring his face. Look at him. "It was just what, Edward? Not malice you say, then what was it?” 

Oswald placed a finger under the other man’s chin, lifting it up to meet his gaze. Oswald schooled his facial features as he looked the scientist in the eye. ”I suggest you answer me Mr. Nygma.” Oswald couldn't help but tease the man, although a little harshly. The reaction he was having was just too delicious, he felt himself stirring in response.

Ed gawked at the mobster, getting lost on his freckles and the way his eyes glinted. "Beautiful," he let out before he could control himself, gasping loudly when he realized what he had done. "I meant— I didn't— Sir, I—!" Ed tried to justify, getting even more agitated when the other only stared at him, surprised.

"You're... ingenious and stunning. I couldn't help myself," he says, his voice jittery but he didn't stop, not when he had an order to follow. "You're fascinating."

Oswald gaped. The man's admission shocking him.  _ Beautiful _ . That wasn't quite the response Oswald was expecting but it was a welcome one nonetheless. Oswald cleared his throat, trying to gain back the image he just lost. Removing his hand from Ed's face he brushed at a piece of lint on his suit, appearing nonchalant before looking back up at him. He gave the scientist a once over, trailing his eyes over his body slowly. "Mr. Nygma, you are quite the puzzle." Oswald smirked and began walking around the room, leaving Edward standing there confused.

"You see, most people would never make that kind of admission." Oswald chuckled, and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Do you know what that does to a person? What those thoughts do? It strips them of their power, until all they are left with is curiosity and desire." Oswald stopped at the forensic analysts desk, taking note of how organised everything appeared to be. 

"I'm intriguing, you say. Hmm... Do you desire me too, Edward?"

_ Puzzle _ . Ed couldn't help but smile a little, though it fell the moment the other man stepped away, leaving him befuddled. He followed the man with his eyes, watching silently.

The Penguin’s speech made him flustered, he couldn’t help but just stay there gaping at him, as if he was trying to convince himself it was really happening. Fixing his glasses nervously, as if to try and hide his flush, he tried to answer with something what wasn’t just a mess of stammering. He barely could hear anything besides his own heartbeat loud on his ears. 

”I…” Ed started, taking the risk. He looked at the ground again, afraid of the other’s reaction and embarrassed at his own words. ”Y-yes. Yes, I do, sir,” he revealed, closing his eyes as he waited for Penguin’s answer, and when none came he opened them again, confused.  _ What? _

”Mr. Penguin?”

Oswald’s eyes flashed darkly at the scientist’s response. His discomfiture was obvious as he struggled to get his thoughts in order. Although, through all of his embarrassment and spluttering the man was honest with what he wanted. Oswald admired that. Removing himself from the edge of the scientist desk Oswald stalked over to the man. His posture was stiff and his eyes were still closed as he waited for a reply, hoping to end his suffering. Oswald did not allow him the mercy until he stood beside him once more.

“Edward, go lock the door.”

Ed nearly jumped out of his skin, nodding before going to the door to lock it trying to not think about his actions. He waited by it for a while, taking deep breaths, before turning back to the mobster. The predatory look in the other's eyes making him feel intoxicated. "And now, Mr. Penguin?"

_ Obedient. _ Oswald watched him closely as he scurried at the sound of the order. He nodded his approval as he heard the lock click into place. “Good boy, Edward,” he uttered, observing the other man keenly as he attempted to compose himself. Meeting his gaze Oswald crooked his finger, gesturing for Ed to make his way back over to him. The command was executed immediately, with little hesitation, and Oswald quickly found himself beside the flustered scientist once more.

“To answer your question, Mr. Nygma,” Oswald paused adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves before smiling cunningly up at him, “now we find out, just how much you desire me.”

Ed almost let out a whimper at the other’s words; he simply nodded, afraid to speak and end up saying something even more embarrassing. He could feel himself shaking but he simply lowered his head, looking at the Penguin dutifully, waiting for more orders. He would do anything to be praised by the mobster again. To feel appreciated. The obedient role coming up naturally for him.

”Yes, sir,” he said after a few seconds, his shaky voice almost a whisper.  _ He wanted to tell Penguin, to show him just how much he wanted him. Craved him. _

“Fantastic news. I must say Edward, I am loving how agreeable you are being.” He ran a hand over the cheek of the bewildered man, caressing it softly, before giving it a soft tap. “Okay, back to work! I am going to sit over there,” he said gesturing towards the desk on the far side of the room, “whilst you finish whatever it is you need to do with Mr. Capozza.”

Oswald raised an eyebrow at the scientist as it looked like he was about to protest. “Be a good boy Eddie, after all, this is your place of work and you wouldn’t want to disappoint anyone.” 

“Oh and Edward,” Oswald called out over his shoulder, giving Ed a quick once over, “do be quick about it, after all, we still have  _ other things _ to attend to."

”But…” he started to argue, only to stop when the other gave him a look. ”Yes, Mr. Penguin.”

Ed went on to wash his hands and put on new gloves, always keeping the mobster in his peripheral vision. His hands were trembling but Ed quickly went into work mode, not wanting to disappoint the Penguin. He wanted to be good. He wanted to  _ earn  _ whatever the other man had planned. 

He started a few quotidian tests, collecting data and samples, making notes for Dr. Tompkins as she had taken the day off to visit her sister. However he couldn’t help but keep stealing quick glances at the small man, getting flustered whenever the Penguin caught him doing so.  _ Just do your job, you can do it. Stop staring at him. _

Oswald watch enraptured as the forensic scientist began his tasks. He raised his eyebrows every time he caught Edward looking at him, giving a silent warning to get back to work. Ever the impatient person Oswald stood, rising from the chair. A loud screech reverberated throughout the room. Oswald head snapped in Edward’s direction catching the analyst's eye. “Tsk, Tsk, Mr. Nygma. Back to work. You’re not finished yet.” He walked around the lab opening draws and cupboards, discovering what was inside, tweezers, beakers, papers.  _ Boring _ . Every now and then he would look over at the scientist, double checking his progress, making sure he was continuing on with his task.

Almost an hour passed before Oswald interacted with the other man again. He walked over to Ed, pressing himself against his back, feeling Ed freeze at the contact. “Keep working, and stay silent,” Oswald ordered, firmly.

He ran his hands up Edward’s sides, taking notice of the hitch in his breath. Oswald trailed his hands down Ed’s torso aware that he was no longer breathing, no longer moving, as he focused on the touches he received from his hands. 

“Edward.” Oswald took a step back, removing his hands from the analyst. “I gave you your instructions. Do you think you’ll be able to follow them, or should I leave?”

”No! Don’t leave. Please, sir, don’t leave. I’ll do it,” he begged, hurriedly going back to what he was doing while his whole being pleaded for more contact. ”I can do it, sir. Please.”

He was in the middle of preparing a sample when he felt the Penguin pressing against him again. He shuddered, letting out a small gasp, still trying to do his work with his shaky hands.  _ Be a good boy, or he will leave. Be good, or he will stop, _ Ed chanted in his mind like mantra, trying to stay focused while the other man stroked his back even as he could feel himself hardening in his pants.  _ Follow the instructions. _

Ed started to arrange the microscope and the report papers only to notice a small dilemma with the next task. He froze, thinking about what he should do next and panicking.

”Uhm, Mr. Penguin?” Ed began awkwardly, getting the other’s attention. ”I have to— I need to use the microscope to analyze some evidence.” He became even more fidgety when the mobster only answered with a ‘So?’. ”I will need to… ah, slightly incline onto the table. You’re behind me, sir.”

Oswald was impressed with the way Ed begged for another chance.  _ He’s a natural submissive. _ He watched as the man went back to his tasks, working as diligent as he could. Oswald smirked knowing that Ed would be distracted, waiting, hoping for his touch to return. He could hear the analyst muttering to himself aloud, the words  _ be good, be good _ spoken repetitively. After ten minutes Oswald relented and pressed himself against the his back once more, running his hands along it, feeling the muscles shift as Ed worked. The scientist's body was vibrating with nervous energy underneath his hands. He loved the reaction the other was producing and he found himself stirring in response.

Oswald’s head snapped up at the sound of Ed’s voice. He halted his movements when the other began to speak, feeling somewhat irritated that the man broke the rules again. That was until he heard his request. Oswald slipped his hands down to the analysts hips and gripped them firmly, but made no move to retreat. “Go on then, Edward. Do what you need to.”

Ed gulped, slowly bending over to see through the equipment; he could feel the man’s crotch and…  _ other things _ ... touching his bottom. He tightened his grip on the microscope, trying to stay focused and fight off a moan, writing everything he saw in the sample on the piece of paper besides him. His once always neat handwriting messy and wobbly. He’d have to apologize to Dr. Tompkins later about it, or try and rewrite the whole thing once he wasn't occupied any longer. 

As the man behind him moved — ever so slightly that it could be called an accident — he couldn’t stop the desperate whimper that left his mouth. Ed tried to write his statement quicker, determined to get it done as his mind was clouded with want.  _ God, Penguin really was trying to kill him. _

Oswald brushed his crotch against Ed’s rear softly, gauging his reaction. When he heard the whimper that left the scientist’s throat Oswald bit his lip.  _ So receptive, and hardly a touch. _

“Something wrong, Edward?” Oswald quipped as he rocked his hips forward, letting the man feel his arousal. A louder moan slipped from Ed’s throat. ”Ohh, don’t be forgetting the rules now, not when the fun is just beginning.” Oswald trailed his hands around the analysts hips running his fingers along the waistband of his pants. He couldn’t wait to have him, strip him, and see him whimpering in need. He would look so beautiful begging for his touch. Oswald trailed his hands lower reaching towards the bulge he knew would be present, but before he touched him, he pulled his hands away, teasing the man mercilessly. 

Oswald watched as Ed fiddled with the microscope, writing his notes down hastily, a messy scrawl covering the paper. He was almost cruel enough to make him rewrite them but the man had been so well behaved he decided against it. Instead he kept teasing the scientist, watching him get flustered and fidgety, struggling to holding back his whimpers and moans.

Before Oswald could move to tease Edward again the man put down his pen and stood up straight, clearing his throat. Oswald twisted his hips, indicating for him to turn and face him. “All finished?” He received a nod as a reply, “Good boy, Edward. You’ve done really well. I’m impressed.” And with that Oswald pulled him in for their first kiss.

Ed groaned into the kiss, shivering at Penguin’s remark and submitting completely to the other’s touch. He was over sensitive due to all the teasing, longing for anything the small man was willing to give him.  _ Good boy, Edward, _ his traitor mind repeated in Penguin’s voice. Ed lifted his hand, leaving them near the other’s shoulders, not having the courage to touch him without permission. 

_ I’m impressed. _

He felt the mobster sliding his hand down and getting a firm grip on one of his cheeks, causing Ed to become a moaning mess. He took a deep breath, letting out a sigh as Penguin moved his head away slightly, pulling Ed’s bottom lip with his teeth.

”P-please, sir,” Ed begged in almost a whisper, afraid of having broke a rule. ”Please, more.”

“Oh Edward, you will be getting more.” Oswald trailed a single digit over the front of the scientist’s pants. “So much more.” Ed whimpered greedily at his touch. Oswald stepped away from the other and walked behind him to remove his lab coat. He threw it haphazardly on the ground with little care for finesse. Ed hardly moved during this process, instead he kept his hands at his sizes, clenching them randomly as he waited for Oswald’s next move. Walking back to his front Oswald lifted a hand to grab at Ed’s chin, looking him deep in the eyes.

“Do you want me Edward? Do you desire me?" Oswald asked, his voice dark and carnal, the others submission spurring him on further. “I need you to ask for it… beg for it.” Oswald watched as Ed’s pupils dilated at his words. “Prove to me that you need me and you will be rewarded.”

“Come on Edward, let me hear you?”

Ed whined, nodding in despair. ” _ Yes _ ! Please, sir. I do, so much, sir, so much,” he begged, practically drowning on Penguin’s predatory eyes. Ed licked his lips. ”I want you. I need you, sir.”

The other came closer, being a breath away from him, taunting. Edward felt naked without his lab coat, but that didn’t stop him. He needed more, he needed to show the Penguin that he deserved it. That he could be good. ”Please, Mr. Penguin, sir. I want you.”

” _ Please! _ ”

"Good boy, Edward. You've managed to convince me. It seems as though you are as eager as I hoped,” Oswald murmured, reaching a hand up to pet Ed's hair. "What do you say, should we continue this?" Ed gave an eager nod in reply. "Perfect."

Oswald took a step back and appraised the man before him  He stood there, cheeks flushed, eyes blown wide and the front of his pants tented. It was enough to make Oswald's mouth water. He took off his own coat and hung it over the back of a nearby chair and placed his purple tie on the slab beside them. As he rolled up his sleeves he gave Ed his next command. 

"Shirt off...  _ now _ ."

As Penguin praised him, he couldn’t help but whimper. He wanted the man to repeat those words eternally; they made him feverous in a way he never felt before, even more so coming from a person he admired and longed for, for so long. 

Ed felt exposed, but he couldn’t help but comply, his mind clouded with desire. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, timid, never taking his eyes off the other for long. He could sense Penguin practically eating him with his eyes, making him both embarrassed and hungry for more.  _ God, he couldn’t believe they were really doing it; in the GCPD of all places. _ The knowledge of how obscene it all was just made him even more turned on, though it did raise a question that before he was too dazed to realize could be a problem.

He finished taking off his shirt, folding it the best he could with shaky hands before putting it on top of the counter near him. It would have wrinkles later, but he didn’t care. He turned back to Penguin, bewitched yet hesitant.

”Mr. Penguin…” he said softly, almost imperceptible if not for the fact the other was watching him like a hawk. ”What about… What about the others outside this room, sir?”  _ Like Detective Gordon, or Miss Kringle, he didn’t ask. _

Edward was gorgeous and his whimpers had Oswald’s cock jumping at the sound. Oswald stood transfixed as each button was slowly unfastened revealing his slender torso. Oswald couldn’t wait to touch him, to run his hands over the lean muscles and colour his pale skin. The scientist’s abrupt question pulled him out of those thoughts. Oswald frowned. 

“Edward, should you really be thinking of others when you are here with me? They do not concern you right now.” Oswald rushed forward and gripped at the analysts chin pulling him down to his level, his fingers digging in roughly. “You  _ do not _ question me Edward. If I tell you to strip, you do it. If I tell you to fuck yourself up the ass with your own fingers, you do it. What you  _ don’t  _ do, is question me.” Oswald released his face and stepped back. “I can leave as easy as I arrived. Is that what you want Edward? Should I go? Should I leave you here like this?”

“N-no, sir. I’m sorry,” he received as a reply, Ed looking at him with pleading eyes. 

“Do not do that again Edward, or I will leave. Do you understand?” Ed nodded fervently, the weight of the matter dawning on him. 

“I am glad we understand each other. Now come here.” Oswald pulled the analyst in for another kiss. However, before anything could escalate, it was interrupted by the sound of the lab door handle rattling as someone tried to enter. When they found they couldn’t there was an insistent knock. Oswald looked up at Edward. “Be a good boy and go answer that. Oh, and Edward?” Oswald glanced at the other man’s naked torso before meeting Ed's eyes once again. “Go as you are.”

Ed gawked at both the mobster and the door, not knowing what to do. ”Y-yes, who is it?”

”Nygma?” came Detective Gordon’s voice through the door, ”Ed, this is Jim, are you ok? Why is the door locked?” The knob twisted and shook again in another tentative of opening it. ”Ed?”

”Detective Gordon, yes, uh… I’m dealing with a very sensitive process, I locked it to be safe. Yes,” Ed said, unsure as he made things up along the way. ”I-It’s a very, very  _ hard  _ process, so as you can see I can’t let you in.”

There was silence for a few seconds, making Ed almost hopeful that the officer had left as he walked up to the door, hoping to not have to open it. ”Are you alright? Your voice sounds funny. Ed, if you need help just let me—”

”No! No,” he insisted, panicking. The thoughts of the man walking in on them making him raise his voice worried. Ed opened it slightly and stuck only his face out, looking at the other’s suspicious face; he probably looked like a mess but tried to act like everything was ok all the same. ”It’s kind of you to care, detective, but I’m fine. I’m, ah, fine.”

”I thought the case with the John Doe was practically done already? What are you doing, exactly?”

”I’m, uh—” he glanced back at the mobster, trying to think of something, but the other simply shrugged and smirked at him. The forensic scientist looked at Jim again, who was trying to peek inside the door. ”I’m doing some analysis, making sure everything is in order for when Dr. Tompkins gets back. Still trying to identify the victim. It’s all very complex.” He waited for the answer, his heartbeat loud in his ears.

”If you say so,” the man replied, dubious but complying. ”Are you sure everything is alright, Ed?”

”Yes, thank you, w—I’m fine! Just peachy!” he assured, trying to nod convincingly though he was aware he was doing a poor job of it. ”I have to go back to it now. Adieu, Detective Gordon, thank you for stopping by!” Ed said, trying to politely shoo the other away. The detective smiled tightly at him, starting to leave but kept looking back at Ed as he did so. Ed held his breath until he couldn’t see the other anymore. 

He sighed in relief, locking the door again and looking back at the Penguin who was staring at him amused. ”Sir?”

Oswald stood by watching as Ed attempted to placate James Gordon, assuring him nothing was wrong, trying to convince him that he had everything under control. Oswald was interested to see how the man would work around the task given to him. To his surprise, Ed appeared to be doing a passable job, but what he didn’t account for was the detective’s insistence. Oswald received a few nervous, questioning glances from the scientist to which he only shrugged. This was not his problem to deal with, it was Ed’s. He was not about to help out. Frankly, the man needed to work on his subterfuge skills, he was far too transparent. Still, it was one of the things Oswald liked about him. He could read the questions, the interest and the desire as it crossed his face. Edward was practically an open book and Oswald couldn’t wait to discover what lie between the pages.

Finally, Jim was persuaded to leave. He watched the other man take a deep breath, his chest expanding on the inhale as he tried to calm his nerves. Oswald crooked his finger, summoning him back over. “Cleverly done, Edward. I’m impressed, although I don’t quite think he believed you,” he teased.

Ed looked back at the door, apprehensively. With a finger under his chin Oswald turned his head back in his direction, trying to garner his attention. “However, I do not believe he will be back for a while. Calm down…” He ran his hand through the scientist’s hair, providing a soothing touch. “Besides,” Oswald said as he tried to distract the man from his worries, “I think you may have  _ finally  _ earned a reward. So tell me Edward, what is it you desire?”

”You. Everything, anything you’re willing to give, sir,” Ed begged, not being able to stop himself from leaning his head along with the other’s hand, trying to follow his touch. ”I want to be good for you, Mr. Penguin. I want you to  _ make me _ be good. I want you to use me. Anything, sir, anything.”

He whined, wanting to get closer but afraid of pushing the man too hard. ”J-just kiss me again, sir, please. More. I want you.” Ed fidgeted with the waistband of his own pants, nervous, but refused to break eye contact. He  _ needed  _ Penguin to see he was serious. ”I want you. That’s— that’s what I desire, sir.”

”I just want to be good.”

Oswald pushed his fingers into Ed’s hair, pulling him in for a kiss, whilst gripping the strands tightly. The man’s confession almost had him growling in desire at the way he pleaded and begged for him.  _ Everything… Anything… Make me… Use me... _ The words kept circling through his mind making him lose a little of his carefully mandated control.

Breaking away from the kiss Oswald tugged Ed’s head back. He grinned sadistically as the man whimpered at the action. “I believe I can help you with that,” Oswald stated confidentially, after nibbling at his neck. “You're mine now, Edward and you want to be a good boy for me don’t you?” Oswald asked, echoing the scientist’s earlier remarks. "So here's what's going to happen," he said in a low, meditative drawl, “you’re going to strip and drop to your knees. Then you’re going take out my cock and put that clever mouth of yours to use." 

Oswald trailed a hand down Edward’s naked torso, keeping his other hand firmly in the analyst’s hair. He tweaked at one of his nipples laugh quietly at Ed’s squeak of surprise, then continued down to the front of his pants. He pushed his palm against the bulge and gave it a rub. “You want to please me, don’t you Edward? You want to earn your reward, your release?” Oswald asked, trailing his fingers up and down, before giving a squeeze, enjoying the throaty moan he received in reply.

“Then you are going to have to work for it.” Oswald released his hold on the man and took a step back, his eyebrow raised expectantly.

Ed whimpered, his mind clouded with desire, and nodded. ”Yes… yes, sir.”

With unstable hands he opened his belt and pants, letting it fall carelessly, only stopping at his underwear. He kicked his shoes off before looking at Penguin, as if trying to gain courage, and slowly took off what he was left wearing, exposing himself in the cold room. Ed moaned at the feeling, the shame and excitement making a beautiful mixture of feelings.

He knelt in front of the Penguin, feeling the cool hard ground on his bare knees, and started opening the other’s pants, being careful to not let them fall and only taking out his objective. His mouth watering with the thought of what he was going to do next. Ed looked up at the man, who was staring at him in hunger, and opened his mouth wide, taking him in the most he could and choking a little on the other’s cock; it didn’t stop him. It  _ couldn’t _ stop him.

_ He needed to be a good boy for Mr. Penguin. _

Ed closed his eyes, groaning around the other as he enjoyed the feeling of being useful,  _ of having his mouth full. _ It was better than he ever imagined.

Oswald’s mouth watered as Ed removed his clothing. The milky white skin of his thighs were revealed and Oswald shivered in excitement, knowing what was coming next. Ed hooked his thumbs into the sides of his underwear and dropped the last item of clothing he had on, moaning aloud. Oswald smirked at the sound, despite the obvious humiliation Ed was experiencing at being naked in front of him, the man clearly enjoyed it. He raked his eyes all over the analyst’s body, admiring the view he was certain not many had seen. Edward was an Adonis, perfectly crafted just for him. 

He dropped to his knees at his feet. Oswald could see the goose bumps rise on his skin as Ed reached for his trousers. He couldn’t help but stare at the man enraptured as he moved forward with the commands he was given earlier. Oswald moaned as his hand encircled his cock, removing it from his pants.

Ed took him into his mouth, holding eye contact the entire time. He ran his fingers along his jaw delicately before tangling them in Ed’s dishevelled hair “You should see how beautiful you look Edward. There on your knees at my feet, my cock in your mouth. You were made for this.” Oswald felt powerful, exhilarated. He pulled the scientist forward a little watching as he struggled, choking a little as Oswald hit the back of his throat. He saw his eyes go wide in fear.

Oswald ran his hand through his hair soothingly. “You’re such a good boy, Edward. Taking me so well. Can you do a little more?” He felt Ed’s throat relax at his words and he bobbed further along his shaft, his cock breaching his throat. Oswald threw his head back, moaning loudly into the room. “Fuck! You’re so good… Yeah, just like that. Good lord, Edward.”

Ed shivered, his eyes starting to get teary but he ignored it. It felt  _ good _ , from the noises Penguin made to how he felt in his mouth, in his throat. He tried to go deeper, to get more sounds out of the other, to feel the mobster’s hands on his hair; he kept going even as he choked a little, trying to relax the best he could. 

God, watching the other become disheveled and moan because of him, praising him, was almost too much. Ed closed his eyes in bliss, groaning with the other. He could do this forever, pleasuring the other, unable to touch himself.  _ Right where he belonged. _

He threw his hands behind his body, as if to show the other his willingness to be good, to hold until he deserved it. He looked back at Penguin, trying to hold eye contact even with the tears in his eyes, moaning again just to see the other falter, feeling content with himself. He didn’t think about where they were, if someone could hear them. All he could think of was what a breathtaking sight the other made, rambling praises and shaking, somehow still managing to stay in control, keeping his hand on Ed’s hair. Keeping him in place.

_ As if there was any other place he’d rather be than here. _

Oswald shivered as he watched the tears collect in the corners of Ed’s eyes, but he didn’t relent. Instead he pushed forward a little more feeling Ed’s throat constricting around him. Oswald tightened his grip in Ed’s hair and paused briefly as the man took in a shuddering breath through his nose. “Good lord Edward, your mouth was just made for this.” Oswald drew back his hips before thrusting in again, holding eye contact the man below him.

The scientist knelt there with his hands clasped behind his back, subservient, posing just for him. Feelings of pride filled his chest at the other’s action. Edward slipped into the role perfectly. He almost wanted to show him all that he was, all that he was capable of. Down to the very depths of his soul. Edward would be able to take it all, whilst only begging for more. 

He thrust himself forward again watching as the analyst closed his eyes, moaning as he enjoying the feeling of being used, of being put in his place. Oswald knew that Edward craved this, craved someone to take control. To show him where he belonged.  “Enough… enough!” Oswald commanded suddenly, in a ragged voice. He pulled himself out of Ed’s mouth quickly hearing the other wince slightly at the action. His throat no doubt a little tender. Oswald took a deep breath in order to regulate himself. He almost took it a step too far. 

“Stand up, Edward," he commanded. Ed did as he was told, his own hardness hanging heavy between his legs. Oswald closed the distance between them and gave Edward a fervent kiss. He encircled his hand around the other man’s cock, running his thumb over the head of it, causing Ed’s breath to hitch. “You did so well, Edward. My clever boy,” Oswald purred, as he gave a few pumps of his hand, watching as Ed's eyes fluttered closed. "So beautiful," he whispered.

”M-mr. Penguin, sir…” Ed whimpered, his throat sore, the feeling of the mobster touching him was almost too much. ”Thank y— Thank you, sir. Oh god!”

He shuddered, using his jittery hands hold onto the other and the table behind him to stabilize himself, his knees too weak to be trusted with the job.  _ My clever boy. _ Ed couldn’t help but chant thank you’s under his breath. He was Penguin’s.  _ My, my, my. _ He belonged to someone, he was useful, he was  _ good _ . He felt the other nibble at his neck, making him moan even louder, almost unable to hold himself together. He tightened his grip on the table.

_ So beautiful. _

”Sir…” Ed said trying to get the man’s attention the best he could, his voice trembling. ”Sir, if— _ god _ —if you keep going I won’t be able to…”

Oswald gave one last tug before he removed his hand from Ed’s cock. The man let out a needy whine in protest, causing a smirk to play on Oswald’s lips "Tsk. Tsk, Edward… There'll be more soon," he promised, punctuating the statement with a kiss on Ed’s neck before brushing his lips against the others.

“Help me undress, Edward.” Oswald asked, a predatory glint sparkled in his eye. The other man jumped into action, reaching forward to undo the buttons of his vest, keeping his neck a little bent, as he began his task. Occasionally Oswald would catch the scientists peering at him, an inquisitive look on his face. Oswald gave him an approving smile in reply before nodding down to redirect the analyst. Ed worked at a steady pace despite his unsteady hands. Oswald’s vest, shirt, and tie were quickly removed, leaving his chest bare; a few of his old scars glinted under the florescent light. Ed’s fingers hovered over them, a concerned look passing over his features. “Never mind the wounds of old battles, Edward,” Oswald spoke, breaking the man out of the trance he was in.

Ed’s hands moved to his belt, but Oswald slapped them aside. “Later,” he said with finality. Oswald cupped the scientist’s neck and brought him in for another kiss, their chests flush together. As they kissed Oswald’s hands roamed over Ed’s naked body, teasing and tweaking, extracting various moans and whimpers. He loved how vocal the other was.

Ed undressed the other, always looking up at the other to make sure he wasn’t doing anything wrong. It wasn’t anything like when he was stripping himself, full of shame and hesitance; he craved seeing the other, his pale skin that’d probably shine beautifully under the light. Ed has lost the count of how many dreams he had about it.

When he did though it gave him a pause. Penguin was stunning, even more than he thought possible, he was thin and pale and had freckles on his shoulders. And he had scars. They were beautiful, making the other look dangerous, reminding Ed of just whose torso he was looking at. But they also meant the other got hurt. He touched a few, worried, trying to think of how it could’ve been made. Attempting to gather enough information to try and analyze the wounds.  _ Knife, bullet, bullet, knife _ ; he listed as it went, saving the information for later. His train of thought was interrupted by the other though, reminding him of the task at hand.

As Penguin smacks his hands away Ed looked up, confused.  _ Did he do something wrong? _ His doubt was quickly answered by the other as he’s pulled for another kiss, teasing his body, getting reactions out of him. ”M-mr. Penguin!”

“Something wrong, Edward?” Oswald quipped as the other man squirmed under his touch. “You know, I think it’s time we took this to the next level, do you agree?” Oswald looked around the room, deciding his next course of action. He needed somewhere sturdy, stable…  _ the desk _ . Oswald grinned cunningly up at the flustered man.

“So here’s what is going to happen… you are going to walk over to your desk, lie across it and wait for me.” Oswald turned his back on the other, knowing he would complete the task hastily. Picking up his jacket he trifled through the pockets finding the necessities he was after.

Turning around he glanced across the room. Ed was lying there staring at him from the edge of the desk. A flush was present on his face, no doubt feeling overly exposed in his position. Oswald walked up behind him and ran his hands across the other's bare back.  _ He’s perfect, unspoiled. _ “You look quite becoming like that Edward, spread out over your desk, all for me,” Oswald whispered as he trailed his hand down Ed’s spine, following the path all the way to his rear. He ran a finger up and down the crease watching as the man jumped slightly as the crossed over his entrance. “I want you to remember this moment, every time you work in this room. I want you to remember how you begged me to take you, how much you pleaded for it. And trust me… before this is over you  _ will  _ be begging.” Ed whimpered from his place on the desk causing Oswald to chuckle.

“I’m going to prepare you now. Are you ready?” Ed nodded. “Good boy.” Oswald pulled out a small bottle of lubricant which he brought along with him in hopes of this exact event occurring. He was nothing if not prepared.

“You know, Edward, the next time we do this, we really should make sure your office is better equipped.” Once his finger was thoroughly coated Oswald placed it back on Ed’s entrance waiting only a second for the other man to prepare himself, before he pushed it in slowly. The man gasped and tensed slightly at the intrusion. “Shh,” Oswald crooned. “I’ve got you. You can trust that I’ll take care of you, that’ll I’ll make you feel good.” Ed relaxed a little and Oswald took that as a sign to continue. 

Ed moaned, trying to get used to the man’s finger inside of him as the other moved, trying to get him to relax and to find a pace. The shame he felt at being exposed on top of the desk vanishing the moment the other started teasing him. ”Mr. Penguin, sir!” Penguin laughed softly somewhere behind him, bending and twisting his finger ever so slightly just to make Ed squirm.

”S-sir, please…” he begged, staying still the best he could.  _ Trying to be good. _

Edward tried to focus and control his breath, his mind splitted between focusing on the intrusion and on the other’s words. Next time, he said. Oh, Ed would love for this to become a routine, to serve Penguin anytime the man felt like it.  _ To be his, forever his. _ He could get habituated to this, to being used. Learn how to pleasure him the most. He groaned at the idea, moving back onto the finger, wanting to please.  _ Wanting more. _ He shivered as he practically fucked himself on the other. ”Please, more… Mr. Penguin!”

"Look at you, Edward, you are so desperate for it, so  _ needy _ ,” the man taunted, stroking Ed’s back with his free hand. ”You're just perfect for me, aren’t you?" he asked, moving in a second finger and enjoying as Ed gasped and whimpered.

_Good lord, he could do this forever_ , enjoy being fingered open; he trusted Penguin enough for it. ”Yes! Sir, please more. I can take it, sir, please. I can be good. I want it.”

Oswald withdrew his fingers slightly before pushing it back in, scissoring them open, making sure Ed was thoroughly prepared. The man beneath him begged and pleaded for more to which Oswald was all too happy to comply.

“What would your dear detectives think if they could see you now, lying beneath me, whimpering in your desperation. Jim seemed awfully suspicious earlier, it’s only matter of time before he or someone else comes knocking,” Oswald couldn’t help but taunt the other man as he continued to work him open.

“What would you do, Edward? No doubt anyone outside this door could hear you if they were to walk past. You are quite vocal.” Oswald pressed down onto that sensitive space deep inside Ed extracting another needy groan. “They’d hear how you moan for me, as you fucked yourself back on my fingers, greedy for more.” 

Ed pushed back on Oswald’s fingers before bucking his hips down onto the table whimpering something about getting close. Oswald smacked him on the rear in warning. "Don't you dare come, Edward. Not till I say you can.” He knew the man was getting close but this was too delicious to rush. “You can wait a little longer, can't you? Be a good boy for me, you’re doing so well," he praised, thrusting his fingers in and out of him, occasionally brushing at his prostate. His moans echoed into the room.

“Are you ready?” Oswald chortled. “You sound ready.” He withdrew his fingers and removed himself from his pants, ignoring the pleas falling from the scientists lips. Instead Oswald rubbed his cock against Ed’s rear, teasing the man. “Do you want it, Edward, want me?”

“Although I suppose before we continue on with this little dalliance, you need to decide how we are going to go about it.” Ed looked back at him confused. Oswald rolled his eyes and dug into his pocket for the small square packet. Waving it in front of Ed’s face, he winked.

“So, what shall it be, Edward? Do you want protection or not? I did come prepared for both eventualities.”

The thoughts of being heard, of being  _ caught _ , made Ed react in ways he probably shouldn’t. His mind too clouded with want to think clearly he couldn’t help but moan louder at the taunts, the knowledge of how obscene it all was just making it even more delicious. He could just imagine their faces; James Gordon, Bullock and the rest of the ignoramus at the GCPD seeing Ed being useful, good, being admired and praised by someone as important and brilliant as the Penguin. 

_ I wonder what they’d think. _

He felt himself come close, trying his best to warn the mobster. His fingers, his words; God, it was all too much, he was on the edge of an orgasm.  _ More, more, more. _ He groaned dissatisfied when the other interrupted his building release, but tried his best to hold and be obedient. ”I can, sir! Please! I can, I’m sorry, I can do it!”

Ed whined at the removal of the fingers, unable to stop himself from seeking them back. ”I’m ready,” he moaned, voice shaky at the sensation of being teased with something bigger, ”please, I’m ready! I want it, Mr. Penguin, I need it! Please,  _ please _ !”

But Penguin didn’t give him what he wanted, instead he talked more. He looked at the other confused; what? But before he could question the other man he was answered as Penguin waved the preservative package in front of him, smugly.

”I—I want to feel you. I’m clean, sir, I promise. I want to feel you bare, I want…” Ed said, barely holding himself back. ”I want you. Please, sir, I want to feel you.”

“I was hoping for that response.” Oswald threw the condom packet on the ground, it was no longer of importance. He reached over and picked up the small bottle of lubricant off the desk and coated himself thoroughly, giving himself a few more strokes than necessary. Oswald shivered at the sight of Edward bent over the table, stretched open but waiting to be filled. He ran the head of his cock up and down the cleft of Ed’s arse, making the man whine and beg. “I told you, you would be begging for me Edward, and what a delicious sound it is.”

Oswald lined himself up and slowly pushed inside of Ed, gasping at the feel of the tight heat. His hand’s held Ed’s hips, gripping them firmly as he struggled to hold off from pushing in further. His desire to take the other man almost overwhelmed him, but Ed’s sharp inhalation and tense body made him refocus. 

“Deep breaths, Edward. Relax.” He ran his hands up and down the scientist’s back in what he hoped was a soothing gesture, trying to get the man to stop tensing. “There we go.” The tension slowly started to dissipate as Oswald continued to rub him down. “You’re such a good boy," Oswald whispered softly, rolling his hips just once extracting a moan from the other before slowly sinking in further.

”S-sir…” 

Ed grabbed the table firmly, moaning and begging while trying to get used to the other inside of him. The stretch burned ever so slightly, even with all the preparation, but Ed couldn’t care less. He loved it; the pain, the feeling of being  _ full _ . It was all too perfect and overwhelming that he couldn’t help but back up onto the man, trying to signalize he was ready for more.  _ That he wanted it.  _

”Oh dear, please sir—ah, more! Please more,” he cried, almost demanding if not for how desperate his voice was. ”I need it, please!” 

He howled as the mobster removed himself only to slam inside of him again, almost making Ed’s brain turn off for a second from the pleasure. He couldn’t help but keep begging for more, for the man to use him.  _ Yes, yes, yes! _ Ed felt himself shiver every time the man behind him groaned, making such sinful sounds as he fucked him open.  _ Beautiful _ . 

”Peng—Mr. Penguin!” he moaned as the man hit his prostate, the table moving forward slightly with the strength of Penguin’s thrust.

Oswald looked down at Ed and met his eyes, there was fire burning within them. He gazed up at him with such passion, begging and pleading to be filled. Oswald couldn’t help but comply; he pushed forward roughly, not stopping until he was seated deeply inside. The man’s back ached as he cried out, his mind overridden with feelings of pleasure. Fuck, Ed!” Oswald groaned as the man tightened around his shaft. He pulled out slightly, before driving forward, pounding roughly into him.

“You’re mine now Ed. All of you is  _ mine _ ,” Oswald growled out, punctuating the statement with a roll of his hips that had Ed panting into the table.

Oswald worked up a rhythm, hard and steady, his nimble fingers dug into Ed’s hips so hard that his nails broke the skin making the other man wince slightly. He kept a tight, solid hold onto him as he rocked deeper into his body. He was enraptured watching himself disappear inside Ed's body, watching the way it accepted him. Ed moaned loudly. Oswald smirked. He was happy to discover that Edward wasn’t a quiet lover; he gasped, he muttered, and rambled almost constantly. Obscenities spilled from his mouth as he begged and pleaded for more. Oswald didn't relent. His frenetic thrusts were making the man’s mumblings almost incoherent. He wanted to push him further, he wanted all of Gotham to know that Ed was his. 

“Scream for me Edward. Let everyone know that is it I, who is making you feel this way.”

Ed shivered in bliss, Penguin’s words making him lose any kind of restraint he still had in inside of him. He moaned uproariously, his screams echoing through the room.  _ He belonged to Penguin. His, his, only his. _ His mind was blank from the pleasure; everything from the grip on his hips to the cock that filled and pounded into him was perfect, surpassing every fantasy he had about the other in lonely nights.  _ God _ , there was no comparison.

”Y-yours! I’m all yours, sir, fuck,” Ed rambled loudly, his thought process in shambles. ”Yes —oh lord— please more, sir! Mr. Penguin! I’m all yours!”

He threw his head back as the table moved ever so slightly with every thrust, tightening his grip on it even more, almost hurting his hands in doing so. Ed could feel his orgasm building, his rants becoming more and more jumbled at every second.  _ More _ .

” _ Harder! _ ”

Oswald complied, it’s not like he had any other choice. Ed was calling for more and his body was sucking him in greedily, he couldn’t fight the feeling. He thrust in roughly, snapping his hips forward, his shouts filling the room, joining the other’s. "Fuck, Edward."   
  
His hands tightened around the man’s hips as he pulled him back, over and over again to meet his thrusts. His breath coming out in short jagged gasps. “Jesus, I… I—you.  _ Shit _ .” Oswald pushed in again, hitting deep inside the man. Ed screamed out from beneath him as gave away all notions of control, and submitted to the pleasure. He was now free. He was his. His to take, his to please, his to control. Oswald groaned and laughed breathlessly as the scientist let out another shout, he knew he had it in him.   
  
“Fuck, Ed. You…  _ god lord _ … you were made to take me. Look how hungry your body is, pulling me in greedily.”   
  
His words caused Ed to tighten around him. “Shit...” Oswald’s thrusts faltered, not expecting that feeling. He drove in again, pounding mercilessly, every other thrust hitting at Ed’s prostate, making the man moan wantonly, and triggering another constriction around him.    
  
Oswald cried out in ecstasy, loving the feel of Ed’s body quaking around him, urging him on.  _ No! _ Not yet. He forced himself to slow down, not wanting to end this too soon. Ed whined, clearly not pleased with the change of pace.   
  
“Shh, Edward. Trust me.”   
  
Oswald pulled his hips back, almost removing his entire member before pausing with only the tip still inside. Ed whimpered, pleading for more. His eyes were closed, as he panted into the table, drool covering his chin. He’d never looked more beautiful. Oswald pushed back in quickly, filling him in one continuous movement before pulling back and doing it again.   
"You’re… fuck, Ed, you’re such a good boy." Oswald told him as he combed his fingers through his sweaty hair clearing it from his face.    
  
“I wish I could keep you here forever, teetering on the edge of completion, crying out for me. For more.”

Ed moaned at the other’s words, begging without being sure of what.  _ God, but how he would love it. Being fucked forever, being  _ **_his_ ** _ , to not be able to come until Penguin allowed him to. Like a dream that came true. _ At the same time despair filled him. Both options were so good, so perfect, but he  _ needed _ his release after being teased for so long it was almost painful. He couldn’t help the tears that left his eyes, his head following needily the mobster’s hand as he caressed his hair.    
  
“Sir, please,” Ed pleaded, his mind too clouded to make any sense. “Please more, Mr. Penguin, sir! Please let me come!”   
  
He could feel his whole body shaking in anticipation; the rhythm change and teasing almost too much for him to handle. It felt so good to be taken roughly, to be fucked open hard like he deserved.  _ To lose control. _ He needed more, more,  _ more. _

_ Oh how delicious he looked, crying out from beneath him. _ Oswald wanted to memorize the image. His sweet innocent scientist struggling to keep himself together, babbling incoherently into the top of the table as tears ran down his cheeks. Oswald’s breath caught in his throat as the man’s channel constricted around him. “Fffuck, Edward.”   
  
He untangled his hand from analyst’s damp hair and reached around his body, grabbing a hold of his forlorn member. It felt hot and heavy in his hand. The man below him whined a desperate sound as he tightened his grip, giving it a few tugs in time with his thrusts. Oswald groaned loudly as his cock was squeezed by Ed’s twitching channel. He pushed forward roughly, chasing the feeling while his hand continued to work the other’s shaft. The tip was slick and leaking profusely; a few droplets of fluid fell to the concreted floor, creating a small puddle at his feet.    
  
“That’s it my boy.” He groaned out as the beginning tendrils of his orgasm began to wash over him. His thrusts became haphazard, with little care for finesse as he began chasing his after own release knowing how close the other was. The scientist grunted and gasped, moaning over and over again as Oswald bucked into him brutally.   
  
“Now Edward. Come now!” he ordered as he hammered his hips forward, forcing the head of his dick to rub against Ed’s prostate, before drawing back and slamming into him again. Ed howled out from beneath him. His body stiffened and his cacophonic screams filled the room as he lost himself to the euphoria. Oswald kept stroking him though his release; warm come spilled all over his hand, coating his fingers before splattering to the floor.    
  
Oswald’s cries followed soon after, as the waves of pleasure overwhelmed him. Every nerve ending in his whole body was set alight at the feeling of Ed’s channel contracting around him. He came deep into the other’s body with his name on his lips.

Ed shivered as he felt the other come inside of him, the feeling making his orgasm bliss even more delicious and overwhelming. Edward had lost his grip on the table, simply collapsing on the table from the exhaustion as the Penguin still thrusted slowly and milked himself inside of him; both melting together lost in their little world, moaning.   
  
_ My boy, he had said, _ Ed thought as his mind started to work again.  _ It was his name he cried  as came. Edward. He had made the great Penguin scream his name in pleasure. _ He couldn’t help but feel proud of himself, pushing back one last time.   
  
“T-thank you, sir,” Ed said in a whisper, his voice weak and his voice too sore.   
  
The forensic couldn’t help but wonder; would he still feel every inch that the Penguin touched later? Would Ed touch every bruise and remember how it was made? Would he be unable to sit down, would his voice crack at every word. Would he be unable to pleasure himself after he had felt the other’s touch, only being able to come with his permission,  _ with him _ . Would he? Oh, but how Ed loved the thought of it. Of being ruined, belonging only to him, to Mr. Penguin.  _ Of being his boy forever. _

Oswald pulled out of Ed, feeling a smug sense of satisfaction as he watched his release trickle from his abused hole. "Well done Edward," he said softly, “my gorgeous boy.” Oswald ran his hands up and down the analyst's back soothing him, waiting for the moment he fully retuned back to himself. Ed lay spent over the table with closed eyes as he panted heavily.

Oswald pulled up his pants and buckled his belt. “Come on, Edward. Time to get up.” He ran his hand through the other’s short brown hair and down to the nape of his neck repeating the action a few times. Ed blinked up at him, his eyelashes fluttering and he raised himself off the table, struggling to stand on shaky legs. Oswald chuckled and took one of his arms, helping to steady him. He thought about taking him over to one of the nearby stools but decided against it. The analyst would not be comfortable sitting right now.

“Dress, Edward, before someone comes knocking.”

Oswald set the other up by the wall and made sure he would be alright on his own before he tended to himself. He picked up his shirt and redressed, threading each button carefully, making himself look presentable as though the last few hours didn’t happen. To anyone outside this room he would look the same. The powerful Penguin. They wouldn’t expect him to have had their precious scientist bent over the table screaming for him. Oswald smirked and looked over at Edward. He had managed to put his boxers back on as well as dress the top half of his body, although his shirt still hung open. The taller man was standing there with his eyes closed as he leant back against the wall. Exhaustion was setting in.

Oswald walked over to the small mirror by the wash basin and tended to his hair, it had fallen lax during his coupling with the scientist. After wetting his hands and fiddling with the strands, it stood straight once more, sticking out at every angle. His signature look was complete but all he needed was his tie. Where was it?

He found it on the slab beside Mr. Capozza’s body. Oswald picked up the purple piece of fabric and made his way over to the other man.

 “Edward, can you assist me?” He held up his tie and handed it over to him, lifting his chin in the process. Ed looked back at him through tired eyes. He stood before him swaying slightly on unsteady legs. Oswald reached out and grabbed his hips, running his thumbs over the dark red marks that still remained, watching Ed concentrate on his task. It took longer than expected but that didn’t faze him. 

“Thank you,” he said softly, “now come here.” He pressed his lips to the scientist’s quickly before pulling away running his hand through his hair, trying to neaten the matted mess. No amount of styling would fix his appearance however. The man was too dishevelled. His shirt had creases, his neck was marked and his eyes still a little red from the tears he shed earlier that evening.

Ed rested a little against the cold wall of the lab, trying to come back to himself. He was glad the other helped him get up as he wasn’t sure he would’ve been able to do it alone, his legs were still unstable and he could feel the semen drying on his skin and  _ in him _ , a fact he couldn’t help but focus on. He had tried to get dressed the best he could but his body stopped obeying him, too tired and wobbly. How would he get back to work after this?   
  
_ What would the GCPD say? The fools that dismissed the Penguin, dismissed him. Would they know? Could they see it on his face? _ __  
__  
_ Did it matter? _ __  
  
He startled as the mobster called his name, requesting his help; Ed almost didn’t register when his hand started working on the purple fabric slowly, too focused on Penguin’s touch and his own weariness. He was exhausted, but there was nothing he wouldn’t do if the other so much suggested it.   
  
Ed stared at the final product. The Penguin looked as if nothing had happened at all, immaculate and beautiful as always,  _ intimidating _ , a direct contrast to Edward. He nodded when the other thanked him —  _ of course Ed helped him, he was his good boy, he shouldn’t even have to ask _ — and felt his heart flutter in his chest at how soft and caring the other was acting, kissing him and trying to get his hair to look as proper as it can be at the moment. He could feel his face flush even after everything they had done; somehow the gestures affected him more than anything else did. He smiled at the other, tired, before the man suggested for him to continue to get dressed.  __ Yes. Yes, he should do that , Ed’s mind provided even as his body complained.    
  
“Thank you, Mr. Penguin.”

The scientist  _ thanked _ him.  “It was my pleasure, Edward.” Oswald winked at the other man, smirking cheekily before retreating to grab his umbrella. It was about time he left. He had spent a majority of his day within these four walls. He still had an underworld to run, he couldn’t give bestow all of his time to the other man.   
  
He stopped at the door, and glanced back at the forensic analyst only to find him fidgeting with the ends of his shirt, his face scrunched. “What’s wrong, Edward?”   
  
The scientist looked up at him, with a wary look in his eyes. "Will we—" he started hesitantly, avoiding his eyes for an instance before regaining his courage and meeting them again. "Will we see each other again, sir?"   
  
Oswald couldn’t stop the smile that spread onto his face. His little puppy of a scientist already wanted another encounter. He walked back over to where Ed stood and ran his right hand across his cheek.    
  
“That all depends on how you behave.” Oswald pulled him down for one last kiss, brushing his lips across the others delicately before deepening it. He wanted to savour the taste of him on his tongue for hours to come. Edward was intoxicating. With one last glance at the taller man he turned to make him leave. He would see him again soon. Edward Nygma was fascinated by him. That feeling was mutual.    
  
Oswald regretfully removed his lips from the other and adjusted his tie, making sure he looked as pristine as usual before addressing the forensic scientist once more. “Thank you for this evening, Edward dear.” Ed’s smiled bashfully at him, rubbing at the back of his neck nodding silently, unable to find his voice.    
  
“Goodbye, my boy. Get some rest. Oh, and Edward... don’t forget your pants.” Oswald gave him one last look before grabbing his umbrella and leaving the morgue. He walked briskly out into the central hub of the GCPD, wanting to hurry home. His mind was still spinning with thoughts of the forensic scientist that he almost didn’t see Jim Gordon.

“Oh, good evening Detective. How are you?” The man looked befuddled and completely ignored his pleasantries.   
  
“Pengui— what are you doing here?” Jim asked, confusion clearly shown on his face. He scowled down at him as he struggled to get his thoughts together.  _ A signature look, really. _   
  
Oswald stood still, for only a moment, holding eye contact with him before leaning in closely with a smile on his face. “Visiting.” He said with a tilt of his head and a shrug of his shoulders, “It’s a nice place you have here, Detective. Although a little chilly in some areas." Oswald smirked, winked and made his way out the front doors of the GCPD leaving behind a flabbergasted police officer. Pulling out his phone he called for his driver. It was time to go home.

_ What? _   
  
Jim stood there for a while before rushing to the M.E., he  _ knew _ something was wrong with Nygma.  _ Had Penguin threatened him? Was he here to silence evidence? _ Whatever he was here to do it couldn’t be good, the detective just hoped the forensic was alright. Jim opened the door in a hurry, worried. “Ed! Are you ok? What was Penguin doing—?” He froze at the sight before him; Nygma was leaning against the table struggling with his belt, his shirt open and his chest a mess. There was no mistaking what had just happened. “Uh?”   
  
Ed stood up alarmed, letting go of his pants and throwing his hands up. He had been too distracted getting dressed and thinking about meeting the mobster again to lock the door.  _ Foolish of him, really, but he guesses that’s what Penguin does to him. _ Ed eyed at himself and around the laboratory, looking for an escape or possible excuse, knowing there was none.   
  
“I—” He fixed his glasses nervously, looking at the distraught detective in front of him. “I can explain?”   
  
Gordon looked like he had seen a ghost, his face haunted and his eyes wide before he schooled his expression back to his usual sour one. “You better,” the man growled almost as if obligated, though there was still a bit of concern in his voice.   
  
Ed dropped any sort of pretense, dropping his hands in defeat.   
  
“Oh, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> That one took us a long time to finish, poor Ed was teased for so long. But here it is! We hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment as they're all the payment we get for all the hard work. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please don't forget to leave kudos and bookmark if you liked; you can find me Remus at remuslupinsmiled.tumblr and Lee at lyrae-immortalis.tumblr, come and talk with us!


End file.
